FNAF Stories Chapter 1
by enderman6049
Summary: This is what happens when Jake becomes the new security guard at Five Nights At Freddy's! ENJOY!


(NO HATES – using all animatronics, even though they might not be from this specific game.)

Chapter 1- New Employee

I sat at my desk and looked at the newspaper. I was looking for a job and I was desperate. I looked through the pages. The only one I saw was this.

**HELP WANTED**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Family pizzeria looking

for security guard to

work the nightshift.

12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras, ensure

Safety of equipment and

Animatronic characters.

Not responsible for

Injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week.

To apply call:

1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

I immediately called the number, then explained my information.

My name is Jake Houston and I'm 23. I wondered when I would start. I was given the address and the unsuspected information that I would be starting that night. I got ready at 11:30 pm and drove to the pizzeria. It looked nice, and really lonely. I walked in and sat in the security room.

Why were there metal doors? And the lights were so crappy. They didn't even stay on! Then the phone began to ring. I answered it and was greeted by a recorded message.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

What the hell? What had I just signed up for!? The animatronics would try to kill me?! I am NOT keeping these doors open.

I pressed the buttons and the doors slammed shut. I picked up my tablet and looked at the stage camera. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were all still there. I checked Pirates Cove and saw the curtains were closed and in front of it was a sign saying "Out of Order."

I looked at the clock and saw it turn to 12:48. This was taking way too long. I sat down and checked the cameras again. All of them were still in place. So, I started to watch YouTube. After a few hours I checked the clock. It said 3:27. I checked the cameras again. Bonnie was gone. Oh No. I checked the cameras and saw that he was in the hallway. Not to worry, for I had both of the doors closed.

Oh No! I looked at the power and saw that there was only 37% left. What would I do? It was only 3:36. I looked at the cameras and saw that Chica was now gone. I put down the tablet and looked at the doors. I pressed the light button on the right door. No one was there.

Then I turned and pressed the light for the left door. Standing in the doorway was Chica. She stared and then waved at me. That freak. Then she said something to me.

"You want pizza, I want pizza. What kind do you want? I want YOU pizza!" Chica screamed through the glass.

What the hell is wrong with this place? I picked up the tablet and checked my wattpad. Then I looked at the clock. It said 4:56. It wouldn't be long until there would only be 1 more hour before I could leave this freaky place. I checked my power.

9% it said. I was done. 8% now. I knew I would die very soon. The air in the room seemed to just be sucked out, my heart stopped. Maybe I had a chance, because it was now 5:00. Oh, who was I kidding, I was dead for sure.

I waited for another hour in pure fear. Then the lights went out. The doors flew open. Music played from the hallways. I saw Mangle crawl onto the ceiling. Springtrap slinked around my chair. Chica and Bonnie crawled around me. Freddy's eyes flickered in the doorway. Foxy ran behind me.

I sat, waiting to be killed. Would I only last 1 day? Is this why they always needed employees? Did all of them die or quit? I looked at the clock, and boy oh boy was I glad that it was not out of battery. It read the wonderful number of 5:59.

Then Mangle swung her head down in front of me. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Her messed up face came swinging down like a hinge, her mouth wide open. I felt the jaws close around my head. Then with a quick snap, Mangle tore through my skull.

Immediately, Jake fell to the floor, dead, with blood pouring out of the missing quarter of his head. Then the clock struck 6:00. All of the animatronics jumped off around him and bolted out the doors. The lights flickered and turned on. And right then and right there, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria put up their Help Wanted article on the newspaper.


End file.
